Where Do I Hide?
by harrypottermove over
Summary: Based On the song by nickleback.Draco's getting married but he doesn't want to.Will he do it? Songfic-ish hope you like.Contain'z slash so enjoy.
1. Draco speaks his mind for once

Draco Malfoy walked down the isle with his groomsmen trailing behind.

(Draco's POV)

'Okay this is the deal; this isn't even a legal marriage...'

_Got a criminal record_

'I am legally, illegal. Confusing right? Exactly what I thought...'

_I can't cross state lines_

'You see, I was charged with the murder of my father's Godson, Neothron, or just Neo for short. We are-... _were_ best friends, until my father killed said person...'

_First on the bad list_

'I really loved my father, even though he only depended on me when he was in a desperate situation...which is exactly what I'm in right now...

_And you're last on mine_

'I have to get out of here, I DON'T love Parkinson! This was an arranged marriage...

_Lookin' for a scapegoat,_

_Long past due_

'I love Potter-did I just think that? Of course I did. I've known that secret for many, many years...

_Walkin down the isle,_

'And I think he's beginning to notice that he has feelings for me-besides hate of course!'

_Staring straight at you._

'But back to my father, he tried to escape...

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"_

'I actually tried to help him too, pathetic aren't I?...

_And all he asks and I say "hurry inside"_

'For you really can get lost in Malfoy Manor,...

_He said, she said..._

'But he was caught, and was put on trial, but blamed me, and I said that he did it because me and Neo were better friends that Potter and the Weasel...

_No she don't_

'After the Wizangamot believed my story, he changed his entire approach and tried to pin it on my mom putting him under _imperio_ and they brought her in and she went crazy...

_Be back before morning_

'They let out court for the day and we all had to magically swear that we would return; if we didn't...well let's not talk about that just yet...

_And you know she won't_

'My mother never returned to court that day. She was never seen again, not that I really CARE!...

_Well I remember that summer,_

_Like yesterday_

'That's when I finally figured out that my family truly hated me...

_And I remember his mother,_

_As he was dragged away_.

'They actually had to drag dad out to the portkey to get him to Azkaban. My grandma even came, she hates me even more that Hermione and Ronnieknis-eugh did I just think THAT? You see, he got the court to believe it was me who killed Neo, but made a deal. Since his lover, Voldemort, was killed by my boy, Potter, he had sunk into a depression so he volunteered to go to Azkaban for me. I always knew he would end up there. So Now on with this story.

"Draco, Draco?!?!?!? DRACONIS LUCEINA MALFOY!!" Pansy yelled at me.

"What?" I said snapping out of my daze of explaining the entire back story to you guys.

"Do you take Miss Parkinson here to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"Mm, no?" I ventured after about five minutes of thinking.

"WHAT?"I heard the familiar voice of Pansy scream in my face

"I do not love you Pansy, nor will I ever."

_Walkin down the isle,_

_Staring straight at you_

And with that I ran as fast as my terribly uncomfortable shoes would take me. Leaving a last longing glance at Harry. Out of the cathedral and into my apartment down the street.

I stayed in there just long enough to change into a pair of baggy blue jeans and a t-shirt that read: Just thinking makes me wonder. And my black converse sneakers.

Then I grabbed my vault key and my wand and hopped into my Pontiac vibe and drove to the only place I could think of: Harry's house.


	2. What the FUCK?

(Harry's POV)

We all know why Draco did that. Don't we? I sure do. I guess I'm glad this party's over. I love him a lot. Yeah you didn't expect that did you. I realized it a year ago. Hermione knows that I like Draco. Ron only knows that I'm gay. He didn't take it very well. But we're still tight. (Did I just sound American? Well whatever) He just takes care not to sit too close any more which I understand.

(Regular pov)

Harry walked out of the chapel with Ron and Hermione but parted at the parking lot. (Draco wanted the wedding in a muggle area) He got in his Convertible B.M.W. and left wards his house in Gordric's Hollow. He put in his CD in (Nickelback-silver side up) and put on number 3 and turned the volume up really loud

_I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave,_

_Already said goodbye…nothin' left to say._

_A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent._

_Now that I wanted it…I'm hating all of this._

_Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays._

_No I don't mind Keeping this bottled inside me._

_You came along and tore this wall down around me._

_Looks like you found me…now I know why_

_I felt like shit when I woke up this morning._

_I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change._

_If you don't like it…there's the door…nobody made you stay_

_There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it_

_Just how I wanted it…I'm hating all of this._

_Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays._

_No I don't mind Keeping this bottled inside me._

_You came along and tore this wall down around me._

_Looks like you found me…now I know why_

_I felt like shit when I woke up this morning._

He loved that song. It made him feel that he wasn't alone in the world. Them he turned down the volume and listened to the rest of the cd.

When he got there he found a car in the driveway. When he saw the license plate, IMPERFECT (A/N I don't know if they actually do that in London but hey, this is fan fiction) he knew exactly who it was. But why was Draco here?

Harry opened the door and found Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire, tears streaming down his face.

"Draco?" Harry said softly.

Draco looked up, startled at the interruption of his thoughts. "Hi Harry" He almost whispered.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Why are you talking to me, aren't you going to yell at me and then throw me out?!" Draco said getting slightly pissed off at Harry.

"No"

"Why not? May I ask?"

"Because Draco, I-" but he was cut off.

"NO Harry, I'll just leave!" Draco turned and started to walk away but he was stopped by a hand in is wrist.

"_What _is wro-" his voice was cut off by Harry's lips on his. The two men were in complete bliss and did not hear the car pulling up on the driveway, nor the door opening but they did hear the Keys fall on the floor and the inevitable scream.

"What the** FUCK**?!!?"


	3. WHAT?

Previously:

"What the **Fuck**?

Chapter 3:

They pulled away from each other almost as quick as lightning and whirled around.

"Sirius, language, please." Remus said while patting Sirius on the arm. Then he turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing close to Harry, _very_ close to Harry.

"Draco, aren't you supposed to be with Pansy?" Remus asked calmly.

"I…uhh…kinda walked out on the wedding" Draco said sheepishly.

"And why did you do that?" Sirius asked trying to hold back his anger from having a Malfoy so close.

"Shut Up, shut up, shut up!" Harry yelled at Sirius.

Sirius looked very surprised. And so did everyone else in the room

"What?"

"Just don't say anything" And with that Harry pushed past Sirius and Remus, opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind it.

Draco turned and looked at Sirius, clearly very afraid.

&$#&$#&$#

Harry got into his car and put in his Linkin Park (Meteora) cd and skipped to number 5.

_There are just too many _

_Times that people_

_Have tried to look inside of me_

_Wondering what I think of you_

_And I protect you out of courtesy_

_Too many times that I've _

_Held on when I needed to push away_

_Afraid to say what was on my mind _

_Afraid to say what I need to say_

_Too many_

_Things that you've said about me_

Harry's POV

So that was something I haven't done before, I better go back before Sirius destroys Draco. Oh the greatness of muggles and their inventions.(**A/N:**lol)

I get back and see that everyone's cars are still here. Wait Ron and Hermione's car is here too. Oh shit, this is gonna be hard to explain. Well I better go in.

Regular PoV

When Harry walked in he saw everyone sitting on the three couches around the fire. Everyone except Draco. Draco had pulled up a chair halfway to where the rest of them were.

Harry slowly crept up behind Draco and gave him a feathery light kiss on his neck. Draco whipped around. "Harry!"

At this everyone jumped up and started yelling different stuff.

"Harry, What was going through your goddamn mind?!?"-Sirius

"Harry, are you okay?"-Remus

"Why'd you run out like that mate?"-Ron

Draco stepped back, away from everyone else. Harry just started laughing.

Everyone looked confused except Hermione, she looked angry.

"HARRY! Why did you do that, you scared the fucking hell out of us!"-Hermione

Everyone turned and looked at Hermione. "WHAT???" Everyone stopped looking at her imedeately.

"I'm tired of you guys yelling at me. Worrying about every little thing I do. So I went for a drive." When Harry saw the expressions towards Draco, he continued. "And I guess that Draco and I are a couple now. So is that why you walked out on your own wedding? The last question was directed towards Draco.

"Umm…well that was a prearranged wedding…and weweren'ttogetherbeforethewedding."

"Sorry? What was that last part?" Harry asked innocently.

"Shut up Harry!" At that Harry just laughed.

"Oh yeah, Draco and I were very good friends in 7th year" Harry slipped in. "almost as good as Me, Hermione and Ron."

"WHAT?" Ron and Sirius yelled at the same time.

Hermione and Remus Just smirked all-knowingly. They had known for a long time.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Sorry."

"Harry, I'm afraid I can't be friends with you if you keep secrets from your family" Draco smirked.

"There's the Draco we all know and love"


End file.
